Mobile devices, such as tablet computers and mobile phones, conventionally include a connector to enable data transfer with an external device and/or power transfer. For example, Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors are commonly used to enable charging of a mobile device and to enable data transfer to and from a memory internal to the mobile device. As an example, a mobile phone may include a micro-USB socket embedded within a top edge of the mobile phone to enable a micro-USB plug to be inserted downward into the socket, with a cord protruding upward from the plug.
Operators of vehicles such as automobiles often use a cradle to hold a mobile phone to enable hands-free use of the mobile phone while operating the vehicle. However, using a conventional micro-USB plug to charge a mobile phone having a top-mounted socket may cause the upwardly-protruding cord to at least partially obscure a field of view of the operator. In addition, for in-vehicle charging, the cord typically terminates with a cigarette lighter-type adaptor that is inserted into a power socket (e.g. a cigarette lighter socket) that is positioned lower than the cradle. To illustrate, the cradle may be positioned at a car dashboard near the steering wheel and the power socket may be positioned at a center console of the car. As a result, the upwardly-projecting cable from the micro-USB plug at the top of the mobile phone may bend 180 degrees to extend downward to the power socket, producing mechanical stress (e.g. torque) on both the micro-USB plug and the micro-USB socket in the mobile phone.